


Everything Is Blue

by 1dasfudge



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, just fluff in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: Josh and Brendon share a moment in a middle of a party





	Everything Is Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Really short fluffy thing i wrote because damn it these two are so cute! :)

Josh was never a social butterfly. He knew moving to L.A would be a huge jump for him, but he did it anyway. L.A. was like an escape, he could act like a different person if he wanted to. That’s probably why he moved, to be different. He made some great friends in L.A. and those friends introduced him to more friends, which made him more friendly at first glance. But don’t get him wrong, there were times where he would just go back to bed and never spoke to anyone for the rest of the day. Which is completely understandable coming from an introvert. But today wasn’t those days. He woke up to a text from Brendon:

_ A little birdy tells me that you're back in L.A. Great cuz I’m throwing a party tonight! You should come! All of our friends will be there it’ll be fuuunnn! _

_ As long as there’s beer there then imma go :) _

_ You already knnnooooww there’s gon be beer there! :D _

\---

The music was so loud that it made his skin tingle and his stomach feel like mush. The bass thumped in time with his heartbeat as though they were one, filling him from head to toe with music. He liked this song. Always a proud supporter of Halsey, a nice remix to Colors played. Over the roar of the music, a distant, hazy shout could be heard from his good friend Brendon. He couldn’t make out what he said, so he smiles at him. Laughter rang in his ears and wouldn't seem to stop. The song that was playing got louder, pulling him in and wouldn’t let go. He had no choice but to join the crowd, jumping in a huddled group like matches being shaken in a box.

Josh couldn’t help his brain. His mind is moving faster than a three year old can speak, like it’s stuck on fast forward and the volume is jammed right up. He wants to wash his brain in cold water, chill the whole thing right out, but he can’t. He only has beer. He pulls himself out of the dance floor and downs his fifth drink. He’s already starting to get woozy, he usually doesn’t drink so he quickly gets drunk, like the lightweight he is. He stands with his back against the wall, watching everybody have a great time. He already met Pete and Patrick again, but he had no idea Dallon was here. Maybe he should say “Hi”. He steps forward and immediately his body forces him to lay against the wall. ‘Rather not.’ He says to himself.

This is part of the night that makes Josh want to go home. Nearly everybody is messy-drunk and he doesn’t want to deal with that. He would try and get himself off the ground and get an Uber, but his head’s spinning way too much. He feels a presence sit right beside him.

‘Hello again.’ Brendon greets Josh smiling.

‘Salutations.’ Josh murmured. He shifts his head to rest it on Brendon’s shoulder. ‘Ave you been drinkin?’ Josh asked, trying his best not to slur his words.

‘I had like one beer, as the host of the party, I want to make sure everyone’s having a great time before I go full wasted. You sir, is drunk. Let me guess you had like five drinks?’ Brendon asked, slightly moving his head towards where Josh is facing.

‘Mm noooo, I had like sssiiix-no-niiinnne draanks now.’ Josh gently nudges his head at Brendon.

‘Wow, that’s a new record man.’ They both laugh. It was silent between the two after that. Just the sound of music and the cheers from a drunken crowd. Josh had then moved his head from Brendon’s shoulder to his lap. Then Brendon feels something wet on his skinny jeans. Then he hears something that made his heart skip a beat. Josh was sobbing, his shoulders shook in each rake of emotion through his frame. 

‘Uh, Josh, buddy? Why are you crying?’ Brendon began to pick at Josh’s hat that covered his freshly buzzed hair.

‘I’m thinkin... about stuff…’ He rolls his head so he’s looking up at the older man. ‘I’m so far away from my family an-and Tyler like-anything could happen to me right now and I’d be too far away to cry to mommy...The friend I have here wouldn’t understand what I m-mean...when I say...I’m not okay…’ Josh is hysterical at this point. He sobs and hiccups into his hands.

Brendon slowly removes Josh’s hands from his face. ‘Little boy, little boy..’ He caresses Josh’s tear streaked face. It instantly calms him down Josh. He tries to think of something to say. He didn’t really understand what Josh said because of the loud music and sobs.

‘I get what you mean man, but just because the people you care most are away doesn’t mean you can’t vent to me about your problems bro. And not only your problems, you can tell me anything you want because that’s what a good friend does, right?’ Brendon smiled down at Josh while cupping his cheeks. For the rest of the night Josh talked about everything that was going on in his mind and Brendon listened to every word. They talked till everybody left. Sarah walks up to the two and raises an eyebrow. ‘You’re not gonna help me clean up are ya?’

Brendon winced and says ‘I wish I could babe, but he’s basically attached to me.’

They both look down at a sleeping Josh, still having his head rested on Brendon’s lap. It took them a while to get Josh situated to the guest room and have him under the covers. Sarah calls it a night and goes to the bedroom upstairs. Brendon follows but he’s stopped by a sighing Josh.

‘Mm I still have to tell you about our show in Columbus…’ Josh remembers.

Brendon chuckles and kicks off his shoes. He slides into bed.

‘The venue was too small for me to do a backflip…’ Josh stirs and Brendon chuckled again.

‘I bet it was, buddy.’


End file.
